Guardians of the Blue Moon
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Neji and Naruto meet each other on the water and under the full moon. Realizing they both have special powers that seemed to be linked with the moon and water Neji and Naruto must figure out where the powers came from and what they have to do to survive. Fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is dedicated to the original Author; Siatuvai1002**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd have made Naruto act a lot smarter.**

 **Mizu- Water**

 **Getsu-moon**

* * *

 _Calling All Angels_

 _"You hear the deepest desires I carry in my heart..._ _On this Full Blue Moon..._ _Release my fears and anxiety... And restore balance... I ask that you help me recognize and always remember..._

* * *

Konoha is relatively quite once you got over the fact that it was a ninja village and all it's rather eccentric residents and the occasional explosions coming from random areas. On the outskirts of the village in the middle of the night a young girl with golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes was running through the forest. A full moon hung overhead as the girl finally arrived at a large clearing with a sparkling lake. Slipping of her shoes she slowly stepped onto the water and after a moment she began to dance.

The girl's name was Naruto Mizu Uzumaki.

Naruto was wearing tight dark blue battle kimono and mesh armour underneath, which showed her figure. She was tall for her age, about five feet. Naru was a rather early bloomer. At the age of nine she already had B-Cup breasts, and was developing an hourglass figure. She had beautiful blond hair with natural red tips that reached just past her hips tied into a single low ponytail. Her bangs stopping just above her sky blue eyes, sparkling with hope and determination. What no one saw under her cheerful mask, was the sadness, and loneliness.

Naruto was born on a full blue moon, on October Tenth, during the Kyuubi attack. She could remember she had always felt a special connection with the moon and water. Often coming to the lake which she had named Tsuki no Mizu or Moon's Water to get away from the spite of the villagers.

For as long as Naruto could remember she had always loved the looking at the moon, dancing and water. When she touched the water after concentrating she found that she could freeze it or move it to do whatever she wanted it to. When she was four she showed the ability to the Hokage and he made her promise not to show it to anyone unless it was in self defense.

Naruto had figured out about the Kyuubi being sealed in her. She had known since she was five. At first she had thought her theory was insane but it made sense. Why everyone glared, refusing to give her food or allow her in shops and restaurants.

Many of the civilian and lower-class ninja saw her as the demon of the village, instead of the savior. When she had confronted the Hokage about the Kyuubi, he caved and told her everything about the fox and her parents.

Fortunately, Naruto had her father's brains quickly forgiving him and thanking him for attempting to give her a normal childhood even if he couldn't change the villagers attitudes.

Naruto asked him what her parents were like and after listening to the aging Hokage's tale she realized she not only had her father, Minato Namikaze's brains but also his looks, but she had her mother, Kushina Uzamaki's, personality and attitude. Naruto's whisker marks had been a side affect of becoming a jinchurki.

One night when she was eight men had chased her into a dead end and beat her until she was unconscious. When Naruto opened her eyes she had discovered she was in a sewer and met Kyuubi quickly regarding Kyuubi or Kurama as her brother. She loved snuggling into Kurama's soft fur whenever she visited often joking that nothing so fluffy could ever be evil. After much thought and internal debating Kurama had decided to train her.

During the Kyuubi festival on a full moon, Naruto was had just turned ten when it happened. She was dancing on the lake and while she was dancing; a flash of light came from the moon and her appearance changed.

Naru's hair turned white with blue strips, and her skin turned pale as snow. Her eyes changed into a pretty silver color with a bluish tint. While her outfit had been switched with a long blue kimono with the ocean on the bottom and a crescent moon hanging overhead. In her hand she held a single crystal blue sword that seemed to move with the water and on her flawless white skin the kanji written on her left and right arms were moon and water while her legs read angels and devils.

Naruto had quickly ran to the the Hokage being extra carful that no one saw her. When Sarutobi found out he immediately asked her to clear her mind and focus on her old appearance. To her amazement her appearance slowly reverted back to her original looks. The Hokage labeled the incident a SSS- Class secret. Naruto didn't understand why Sarutobi was freaking out but she decided to leave it alone.

After that Sarutobi had taken an active part in her life often taking her out for ramen and loaning her scrolls in secret _and that was how it all began._

* * *

Neji Getsu Hyuuga was a gifted child, being born under a full blue moon, a sign of good luck in the Hyuuga clan, a year before the Kyuubi Attack. Ever since he was a young, he was able to command water and if he focused he could freeze it. He having known this ability wasn't something related to his clan had showed his father, Hizashi, but his father panicked and made him promised to stop.

Neji refused, but promised not to do it in front of his Uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. After telling his father Neji began honing his abilities in secret often going to an empty training ground at night to hide from prying eyes. However on a full moon Neji often found himself dancing on the water instead of training. He was the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, even though he was in the branch family having excelled at the clans' techniques.

After Neji was sealed, just like all branch members, someone tried to kidnap his cousin, Hinata, the clan heiress. Hinata was three, a Kumo ninja tried to kidnap her for the byakugan. Hiashi, the head of the clan, killed the Kumo Nin, protecting his daughter. This had led to some ruckus.

Kumo denied the allegations made against its Head Ninja and insisted Hiashi's actions were a declaration of war by Konoha; the only way to avoid hostilities between the two villages would be if Hiashi's body were turned over to Kumo as compensation. Instead of killing Hiashi, they kill Hizashi, Hiashi's twin that Neji became spiteful towards the members of the main house.

After one night, it was a full moon. Neji was eleven when it happened. He was dancing on a lake he had recently found in a clearing and while he was dancing; a flash of light came from the moon and his appearance changed.

Neji's hair turned a milky shade of silver with black strips in his white hair. His skin turned as white as snow and his eyes changed to a deep dark blue. His clothes had changed into a traditional kimono which was a pure white color with a crescent moon and had the ocean at the bottom. In his hands he held two identical swords that were a pure white except for the black hilt that looked like the stars in the sky. His soft flawless white skin had kanji written on arms and legs that read moon, water, angels and demons.

 _And this is how it all began..._

* * *

Naruto was sitting in her favorite clearing taking a small break having just mastered the shadow clone technique, looking at the moon. The moon shining over the lake was luminescent. She touched the lake with her foot, and stepped on it and started to dance.

Neji was running in the forest until he stopped He came upon his favorite clearing to see a girl dancing on the water. He gasped when he saw that she wasn't using chakra. She was like him; they both had the powers of the water.

Neji looked closer trying to get a better look and discovered that she defined beauty. Her long blond hair followed her movement perfectly. Her outfit made her more stunning and showed off her well developed figure. She had whisker marks on her cheeks making her look…Neji searched for the right word...Exotic.

Naruto sensed someone; she turned to see a handsome boy wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. His eyes were completely white but with a hint of lavender mixed in and he looked like he was about five and half foot.

Neji walked out onto the lake in front of him not entirely sure of what he was doing. Bringing his hand up he made a rose out of the water and handed it to her. Naruto's face turned crimson red, not knowing what to do she gingerly accepted the rose.

"May I have a dance, Hime?" Neji asked not quite knowing why. Naruto blushed and nodded swishing her hand as she mad the water take the rose and put it by her scroll.

"Yes, you may sir." Naruto smiled grabbing his hand as they began to dance. When they were dancing their appearances shifted but they never looked away from each other. After a few hours they stopped.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked gripping his hands in hers looking into his lavender eyes.

"I'm Neji Getsu Hyuuga and you?"

"Naru Mizu Uzumaki."

"Will I ever see you again?" Naruto asked frantically.

Neji hugged her and to Naruto's surprise she hugged him back.

"Yes, I promise." Neji bent down and kissed her head. After that they made the promise to visit eachother every full and half moon and for now they went their separate ways both looking forward to the time they could see one another again.

* * *

 _I loved her, not for the way she danced with my angels but with the way the sound of her name could silence my demons_

 _—Christopher Pointdexter_

* * *

 **Please review~**


	2. Without her

**Ya; I do not own Naruto if I did Gaara would show up more often and Neji would still be alive in the original series.**

* * *

 _Love is Light,_

 _Warmth and Comfort._

 _Understanding is just Light._

 _-June Goodfeild_

* * *

Neji was going to his classes today. He was distracted as his thoughts kept drifting to Naruto. A boy in green named Rock Lee came up to him.

"I will show you I am strong Neji!" Neji raised an eyebrow at the Dead Last. He put up his Hyuuga act.

"Why would I do that, you're a loser." Nevi sneered a pang of guilt racking through him. In the background he could hear a few annoying girls screech.

"Because I want to show that even if I can only do Taijutsu, that I can win against the best!" Lee said with his eyes burning with nearly visible flames.

Neji had often wondered if Lee's green jumpsuit had a genjutsu implanted on it that didn't need chakra to activate. Of course these thoughts were un-Hyuuga like so he could never voice them out loud but he could speculate.

"Fine. I will show you why I will not loose to the likes of you." Neji scoffed and got into the Hyuuga stance.

Lee grinned quickly attacking the brown haired boy. The fight ended as quickly as it had started with Neji as the victor.

* * *

"-and that's what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack." Hikaru finished looking at his students just before the bell rang. Many students raced out of the room eager to get home. Nevi left by the window when no one was looking avoid fangirls.

'They were useless creatures.' Neji mused unhappily 'Unless, stalking, giggling, and blushing were training, than they would be jonin level. Seeing how it is not however proves the fact that they will never make it through the ninja life.' Either failing the academy or getting killed in battle. Either one was acceptable in Neji's book.

Neji had never been attracted to any of them. They were ugly at least on the inside. He couldn't understand why they would coat themselves in perfume and make up while starving themselves.

Naruto had never done any of that. She was a natural independent woman who was serious about becoming a ninja and also didn't find the need to be someone she wasn't.

A heavy thud noise resounded from the forest ahead of him running through the trees looking around the trees trying to discover where the sound had originated from he soon spotted Naruto on the ground.

* * *

Naruto was in class sitting down at the back of the room distancing herself from her classmates. Iruka was lecturing about the second shinobi war and how the Sannins played a part in it. She slowly began to drift off having already been lectured on the matter by both Kurama and Neji.

'I wonder where Neji is?' She thought finally falling asleep thinking of a certain Hyuuga.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled raising a cold bucket of water over her head.

Naruto jerked awake just in time to see the icy water being dumped over her head. She quickly raised her hand causing the water to stop in mid-air. Her hair beginning to streak with white and her tan skin slowly loosing it's color.

 **"Kit! You appearance is showing!"** Kyuubi screamed from within her mind.

Realizing what she was doing she immediately releasing her control. The water splashed onto Naruto drenching her. Her classmates stared some snickering while others were full out laughing, while everyone was staring at her.

The bell rang, Naruto immediately bolted out of the classroom running out of the door in a blur of orange and yellow.

"Bye Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled to her best friend. Hinata waved back watching as Naruto left the academy.

 _"Thank Kyuu-Chan! That was close."_ Naruto thought as she walked through the forest.

It was peaceful and quiet as it usually was. Naruto closed her eyes thinking of Neji. She didn't enjoy the peace and quiet for long. A group of kids had sneaked up from behind her one of them using a practice kunai to bash her over the head.

 **"KIT!"** Kyuubi yelled thrashing inside it's cage. He couldn't help her thanks to the blasted seal.

Girls and boys surrounded her. Naruto tried to kick them, fight back, do anything but the blow she had received earlier had left her disoriented and sluggish.

* * *

Her body was bloody full of cuts and bruises that were desperately trying to heal over, her long blond hair was tangled and drenched in both her sweat and her own blood, he could see blood trickling down from the side of her face. The blue eyes were dazed but no tears were in them as she glared at the surrounding group of boys and girls around their age.

Horror made it's way through his system before turning into rage. How dare they hurt her. Another realization struck him. They weren't trying to just hurt her. They were trying to _kill_ her.

Neji could feel his blood boiling. How dare they hurt her. A dark voice whispered in Neji's mind. One thing was for certain. This would be the last time they would hurt her.

"Freak!" A blond girl sneered and before kicking Naruto's head.

"Monster!" The girl with pink hair screamed pulling on the bloodied blond hair.

"Demon!" A boy yelled punching Naru's gut, making her wheeze.

"Just die!" Another pulled out a kunai and stabbed her back. Making Naru scream silently in pain.

"Outsider!" One with black hair punched her eye.

"Killer!"

"Devil spawn!"

Along with other vicious names that had Neji shaking in rage. Naruto had none of those qualities. She was selfless, nice, sweet, and beautiful, she was perfect. How could those people be so blind? Neji's real appearance started to show as headed strait for the group water appearing behind him as his rage grew.

* * *

"Freak!" Ino sneered and kicks Naruto's head. The blow sent a dizzying wave of confusion over her.

It was true enough Naruto supposed. Everything that they didn't see as normal was considered freakish. She wouldn't let her bother her. Neji did not see her as a freak. Nor did he judge her. Instead he had said that most ninjas were odd in some way.

"Monster!" Sakura pulled on Naruto's long hair.

Naruto had like the pink haired girl once thought she might not be like the others she had been wrong. That would not stop her from trusting. It wouldn't stop her from trusting Neji.

"Demon!" Matsui yelled punching Naruto's gut causing causing her to wheeze.

If she was a demon then what were they?

"Just die!" Konoki pulled out a kunai and stabbed her back.

Why should she?

"Outsider!" Hakuri yelled and punched her eye.

Only to them. Never with Neji.

"Killer!" Nakami kicked her headline Ino had, making a gash.

She had never killed anyone. Although she would have to some day.

"Devil spawn!"

She was an orphan. She had no parents.

A boy appeared within her line of vision water behind him, Naruto immediately knew who he was. It was her Neji. His appearance changed, his eyes once lavender, was about navy blue, like the night sky. The blue was tinted in red. His once some what colored skin now pale like the snow his out fit had changed into his usual one.

Neji had changed into his Moon form. For her. Naruto felt like crying. She wanted to say something but no sounds escaped her mouth.

Neji stared at Naru. Anger burning in his eyes. If only he had arrived sooner. If only he was there earlier he could have prevented this. He jumped in front of Naruto fully set on defending her.

 _"How dare you touch her."_ Neji murmured his voice was soft yet full of pure uncontrolled rage. He lifted his arms in the air; the water did the same making a wave appear behind him.

The water rose into two dragons. Lowering his arms the two dragons began to roar. The children screamed in fear shaking as they looked at the angry water user.

Naruto's eyes widened she had never has seen this side of Neji. She had not known anyone could get so angry on her behalf. She got up, feeling pain coursing through her body. She quickly ran behind Neji and hugged him in a desperate attempt to sooth him.

"Don't do it Neji."

Neji heard a soft voice though his rage filled haze. He turned to her in shock. He put his hands down, the water following.

The children took Neji's momentary hesitance as a cue to run and quickly bolted out of the forest. As soon as they were out of sight she changed into her Mizu form.

He wrapped his arms around Naru's delicate frame as he gazed at her her appearance. Just like he, the Kanji had begun to glow.

"I'm so sorry Mizu Hime." Neji said stroking her white and blue hair. It was so soft.

"It's okay Neji." Naruto whispered rubbing his back before she finally collapsed.

Neji caught her before she touched the ground. Neji didn't care his white kimono was stained in her blood. He needed to get her help. Soon.

He picked her up bridal style.

"No! Naruto please don't go! Just keep your eyes open just a little longer." Neji begged. Naru slowly nodded prying open her eyes slowly.

Tears ran down Neji's face as he ran desperately towards the Hyuuga compound Remembering the night they met, Neji had spontaneously told her why he hated the main branch something he had been trying to keep locked inside.

Naruto had in a surprising bout of wisdom suggested asking his Uncle about what happened. When Neji learned the truth the very next day he had apologized to Hinata for his treatment of her. Ever since Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji had been very close.

In turn Naruto had told Neji about the Kyuubi. After the explanation Neji hugged her something the few people she let close to her had rarely ever done.

The village hated her because of ignorance they thought she was the Kyuubi. Not the vessel. It's like a kunai sealed into a scroll. Just because the kunai was sealed into the scroll, doesn't mean the scroll is the kunai.

'It was like trying to throw a scroll at the enemy and expecting them to bleed.' He had said unknowingly voicing his thoughts out loud.

Naruto had laughed hard enough that she ended up crying.

He ran as fast as he could to the compound. He couldn't let Naruto die. He just couldn't see life without her. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, and arrived at the compound.

Neji hadn't bothered to hide their appearances.

"UNCLE HIASHI! HINATA!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor holding Naruto close his chest.

Hiashi was organizing the papers of his desk until he heard the yell.

Hiashi whipped his head to look outside where saw his nephew in his Moon form. He was holding a white and blue haired girl.

He immediately saw the tears streaming down Neji's face and freezing slightly. Neji never cried. The last time he cried was when he was four, when his father had died.

Hinata just finished watering the plants she was so happy for a change. She got over the stuttering thanks to her best friend Narut and Neji had stopped despising the main branch.

When she heard the yell Hinata had ran as fast as she could to see what ha happened.

She spotted Neji his appearance had changed and he was cradling a girl in his looked at Neji's face to see him crying. It stilled her the seriousness of the situation setting in as she recognized that her best friend, Naruto Mizu Uzumaki, was the girl ad that she was dying.

"Naruto!" Hinata sobbed as she went down to Neji and Naru. Naru was hardly breathing.

Hiashi ran outside to see, Neji was drenched in blood. The girl was bleeding and hardly breathing. He turned to see his daughter, Hinata, crying, with her hands up to her face covering her mouth.

"Please…" Neji cried looking up at his Uncle.

"Help her… Help my Mizu Hime." Neji begged loosing his entire Hyuuga image. Hiashi stood there staring at Neji, Naru, and Hinata. He slowly bent down to pick up the girl, and cradled her. Hiashi ran as fast as he could to the Hyuuga clan healer, with Neji and Hinata hot on his heels.

Hiashi could see that she and Neji were alike. The appearances and the power. Before Kushina and Minato had died. They told Hiashi, Hitomi, Hizashi, Hikariki (Neji's Mom) about the Guardians of the Blue Moon. The spirits of the moon and water.

 _There was once a place beyond where any mortal could reach a Goddess of Water and a God of the Moon. They were known to many as the world's protectors._ _Guarding the Moon fiercely with their skills and Divine Powers._

 _The Goddess's name was Suijin and the God of the Moon was Hiragana._

 _Suijin had long glistening white hair and a pale blue dress that clung onto her curves. Kanji rested upon her arms and legs read in deceivingly delicate script, devil, water, angel, and moon. She was ivory white skin and her blue eyes had turned into a light windy silver color._

 _She was the a Demon of Beauty._

 _Hiragana had a pure snowy white kimono, deep navy blue eyes. His hair was a midnight black. His kanji too was on his legs and arms._

 _He was an Angel of Pride._

 _Every time they touched the other, their kanji glowed white a sign that was indeed each other and not an imposter._

 _The Guardians met one night when Suijin was dancing on a lake under the very Moon that they had guarded. Hiragana had been been searching for her after she had disappeared found her and decided to join her._

 _Suijin had stopped as soon as she had spotted the Angel embarrassed that he had found out that she had such an un-warrior like quality. Hiragana soothed her worries._

 _As soon they were dancing the moon rejoicing that her two guards had found happiness she began to turn into a beautiful shade of blue._

 _Soon, they fell deeply in love._

 _They were very happy together until one night. The God of death came he captured Suijin and threatened to take her immortal soul if he did not receive the Moon's. Hiragana was enraged and saved Suijin from Shinigami._

 _Hiragana and Suijin fought fiercely against the Shinigami._

 _During the fight both were greatly weakened realizing that they could not win Hiragana and Suijin used a spell that will ban Shinigami taking the Moon. Only by capturing both their immortal_ _soul's could he destroy they had placed over the Moon._

 _The only way the spell would work was if the two lovers sacrificed themselves to save the Moon who protested fiercely. After they had sent the Shinigami back to Hell did the Moon realize that her two guards were fading._

 _She cried as they comforted her before dying hand in hand. There spirits were still living away from the Shinigami as they continued to live guarding_ _each other so that neither could ever be captured._

Hiashi looked down at the depressed child in his arms his kimono was still soaked in her blood.

Hiashi looks back at Neji, his eyes were puffy, and his white and black hair was damp and full of bloodstains. Neji's dark blue looking down in his bloodied hands. His white kimono was now red, soaked in his mate's blood. Tears flowing down his cheek not caring if anybody saw him.

Hiashi gazed over to his daughter, Hinata. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was messy, as her kimono was now dirty.

But one thing was going through his mind.

Were Neji and Naru the recreations of Hiragana and Suijin?

He nearly snorted at the thought Neji and Naruto were the Guardians of the Moon and Water that much he could tell by appearance alone.

Neji couldn't think straight all he wanted was to see Naruto again to hear her angelic voice again, to see her smile, to hear her laughter. He could kill to make her smile. All he wanted was for Naruto to be happy.

God, if he could hear her laughter right now. Her laughter would forever by the best noise he could ever hear.

So soft, yet touching. It was listening to a gentle breeze floating softly against the water.

But now he feared for her life. He wasn't sure if he would ever hear her laughter again. To see her beautiful smile on her angelic features. Never get to hold her, laugh with her, see her ever again, her hold her, _touch_ her ever again.

His heart shattered at the mere thought. Tears slowly began to trickle down his face, as his whole Hyuuga mask shattered.

Neji Hyuuga for the first time since he had lost his father felt that he without Naruto was so utterly broken and lost and most importantly so _lonely._

* * *

 _I never thought..._

 _that someone liked me..._

 _not like a demon..._

 _not like a half-demon..._

 _not even like a human..._

 _just like..._

 _just like me!_

 _-Inuyasha_

* * *

 **Anime Recommendation; K(Project), Assassination Classroom, Clannad, Madan Vandis and Trinity Blood .**

 **Manga Recommendation; Black Haze by Yong Yong, New Gate by Kazanami Shinogi, and** **Doulou Dalu 2 by Tang Jia San Shou**

 **Happy Thanksgiving~~**

 **Please Review!~~ ;) ;)**


End file.
